Jealousy
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Touka sees Haise with Akira. Jealousy arises. Short one-shot


**Something new I wanted to try. Testing the waters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. It belongs to Ishida Sui.**

 **Jealousy**

Anger. Disappointment. Shock. Jealousy. Those emotions filled Touka as she witnessed her boyfriend, Sasaki Haise, in a passionate embrace with a blonde female ghoul investigator. She watched as the woman pulled back and kissed his cheek followed by a lingering gaze. They exchanged words that she couldn't hear then parted ways.

A frown marred her beautiful face as Haise turned around in surprise, finally noticing his pissed off girlfriend.

"Touka-chan, how long were you standing here?" He smiled sheepishly while reaching for her hand.

Instantly she withdrew from his touch. The boy stared at her questioning as an evil aura emitted from the quiet woman.

Touka glared at him with clenched fists, obviously shaking in rage, "Who was she? Are you cheating on me?! You shitty bastard, how could you?!" Her fists collided with his chest repeatedly.

Haise flinched as he took the blows, his chest feeling the hard impact, "T-Touka s-stop! It's not what you think!" He swiftly took a hold of her hands in a vise-like grip, "I'm not cheating on you," he tried to reason with a whine.

"You fucking liar! I saw it with my own eyes, Sasaki! She kissed you for God's sake!"

Haise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. "You mean Mado-san? She's my squad leader and she's basically like a mother figure to me. Don't tell me that you were jealous?" A tiny smirk appeared on his lips. "How cute."

Blushing furiously, Touka averted her eyes, "And why should I believe you? Who kisses their subordinates…"

Haise gently cupped her cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "I love you and only you. I'm yours as you are mine. Akira-san was just saying her congratulations on the mission. No woman will take me away from you. Remember that," he whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Moments later, they pulled away with smiles on their face, "Do you believe me now?"

Touka gripped his tie, bringing his lips towards her once more, "Yes idiot. I'm…I'm…"

Haise chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead, "I know a way that you could be forgiven. Meet me in my bedroom in five minutes," he grinned as he released her hold and walked away to his room.

In the distance he heard a frustrated, "HAISEEEE!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Haiseeee," Touka moaned as her fingers and legs clamped down on his head as she came down from her high. Her body collapsed in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath from the intense orgasm.

Haise rose up from his position and grinned devilishly, "You're so sweet, Touka-chan. Do you agree?" He kissed her, plunging his tongue into her awaiting mouth, giving her the pleasure of tasting herself.

"Of course I fucking do," she panted, claiming his lips once more. Haise groaned as he rolled over onto his back, placing Touka on top/

"Is this when you start forgiving me?" She brushed his damp bangs back then ran her fingers down his chest.

Haise thrusted up, grinning when she moaned at the contact, "Of course," he took a hold of her hips as she positioned herself over him.

"Sick bastard," she murmured as she sank down on him slowly, capturing every soft moan erupting from his throat.

Touka gradually grinded against him. Her breath hitched every time she was filled with her hands steady gripping his shoulders as speed increased.

Haise squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her walls clench deliciously on his cock. "T-Touka…Touka-chan," he groaned, "F-Faster…"

The young woman complied and swiveled her hips just right that earned a loud 'FUCK!' from the man's mouth. She smirked triumphantly before biting his neck, her tongue soothing over the red mark. Haise controllably bucked his hips as he was approaching his end, "So c-close…I-I…Tou…" he spasm underneath as his grip tightened.

"Am I forgiven?" Touka kept her pace as her body began to tense. Haise frowned slightly then reached down between their bodies to thumb her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves frantically.

He watched in fascination as Touka silently screams out her release. "Now you're forgiven," he chuckled as she collapsed on his broad, sweaty chest.

"Fuck you," she gasped, eyes feeling heavy.

"Already ready for another round? How eager of you, Touka-chan."

Touka blushed as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, "Shut up shitty Haise."

 **Please review. I would love to hear some feedback.**


End file.
